


The Perfect Doll

by superangels



Category: UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: Abandonment, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Childhood Friends, Dolls, Dominance, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Heavy Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Mind Games, Obsessive Behavior, Ownership, Platonic Romance, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Psychological Horror, Slow Burn, Suspense, Threats of Violence, Yandere, Yandere Lou (Uglydolls)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superangels/pseuds/superangels
Summary: In the movie Uglydolls 2019 Lou is prototype and couldn't leave the world of perfection like other dolls. But this is a au on what if he could? Lou, was created to be the all intents and purposes of perfection, the most popular doll in the human world. Lou, was ordered by a family. The ad was placed by Whitney, who was announcing her daughter's 13th birthday. Whitney’s husband, Claude Ricardo, had recently brought the doll for his daughter. He had friends, a family. Most importantly a loving owner who he so adores and loves to death, It was like a dream come true! Suddenly his obsession and a ongoing taste for control leaves his perception of the world damaged,  From the looks of an angel and a mind of a devil, Lou is not what he seems Gesine's life is slowly falling apart depressed and upset she begins to investigate on what exactly is going on. Yet she is revealed that her toy was behind this all along.





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake- its everything except what it is! (Act 1, scene 1)” ― William Shakespeare, Romeo & Juliet

Tuesday _morning of March 25th, Georgia, Arguments where reported in the manor, **people believed that,** Whitney and Claude where fighting again and there was nothing to worry about. The married couple often had disagreements, often about the money and sometimes about the doll. Whitney’s husband, Claude Ricardo, was a moneylender in the town that 'help' poor families into further debt. The Bellafleurs family consisted of Whitney, Claude Ricardo, and their two daughters - 13-year-old Gesine, 2-year-old Kessie_

 _The family was home that morning - was eating breakfast before the slaughter occurred - and the girls were watching Television. There where ongoing complaints from neighborhood of a "nasty odor" in reeking from home of Bellafleurs Four days later, a concerned neighbor who had not seen any movement from the Bellafleurs household, contacted police. When police arrived approximately 10:39 AM_ _, they were met by a horrific scene that shocked even the most hardened officers: _“It was horrible, a nasty aroma. I’ll never forget the smell in there,”_ said officer Barely Walton, who was first on the scene. Whitney was found curled up under a bloody blanket, face mutilated. Kessie had been stabbed 15 times. Her born fractured. Ricardo was found bludgeoned on the bed next to his wife.Both where brutally mutilated and the word U-G-L-Y was written across their torso. Gesine was no where to be found.the police identified one missing items from the home a doll. The Police believed that a kidnapping took place and serial killer was on the loose much like the murder that occurred eight years back of 6th grade 'Diane Winters' case. fourteen year old Gesine was not present at the scene, and was reported missing several hours ago before the murder_.

 _The events of March 25th startled the town. Residents of Georgia became cautious and fearful after the incidents in the friendly community. long string of missing reports and killings from inside the home of Bellafleurs. Going back to the Sketchy scenery, almost perfect tactics to execute the plan. A strand of blonde hair was found in the puddle of blood what was even more strange was synthetic hair similar to a doll, there was one witness that reported seeing a blonde figure leaving the home. Police had obtained a search warrant for the compound a week prior, and when they arrived, they discovered a eerie evidence proclaiming an “Skilled Criminal” lurking about. “We, might have a skilled killer in our hands folks,” Sgt. Bruin announced to the Public. When reporters reached out for many questions, they were turned away._  
_It was discovered that who ever was behind the killings where somehow connected to the multiple missing person case (though it was never specified). It is unclear whether or not who was behind all of this. It took days, months and sometimes even years before the Georgia police had dropped the case until further notice._

_Before all of this There were joyful years before; years spent in hot summer afternoons and shivering winter nights, blissful familial love embraced him with open arms. There were days filled with darkness and days filled with euphoria._  
_Before Infamous murders, there was a small town. Before the compound, there was a house on Raleford Park. And before murderous doll, there were delicious meals, fireworks and a birthday party in 2003._


	2. Birthday Girl

> _It was a summery evening of 4th of July , Charlie celebrated her 13th birthday with fireworks. Supper was being prepared for the holiday, desserts where baked and served only for the birthday girl. A whiff of confectionery sweets filled her nostrils forcing her stomach to growl, Sitting up Gesine rubbed her eyes and softly yawned. Ebony hues glanced over at the time as it repeats 12:30PM. A squeal of shock she immediately got out of bed " Christ mom is gonna kill me!" panicking n all honesty she was intended to wake up around nine, she was suppose to be ready hours ago! she would be in so much trouble if her mom find out she wasn't ready. Hurriedly she grabbed her dress rushed over to the bathroom pulling off her bonnet long **BLACK** locks spill o’er her neck as they wrap round neatly in a fro she sighed in relief putting a hand to her chest thank god her afro were okay. Turning on the sink she begins to wash her face and brush her teeth humming a sing song tune after a few minutes go by, Gesine eventually _puts_ on her ivory slip dress moment when she hears soft ** _stomps_** coming up the stairs. The sound of high heels clicking against the wooden floor made her nervous she always wondered why her mother wears them so much. A knock at the door Gesline was now putting on her brown wedges "Gaz are you up?" Whitney voice accentuated thick Nigerian accent that vibrates from feminine vocals Gesine almost dropped the shoes and quickly replied "Yes Mama I'm up!" teeth grit together and she picking up the rest of her shoes, letting out a quiet sigh. "Come down and eat your cousins have been askin' about you" She stated waiting for reply Gesline listened to her mother and nodded her head answering back "Yes Ma'am! I'll be down in jus' a second." slipping on brown wedges strapping them under neath the buckle her mother was finally satisfied with her daughters response as her own stilettos continued to click fearlessly across the floor and back downstairs. Finishing up she jumped up from the toilet putting on some lip bam and rushing out the door. ** _“_** besides, they don’t hurt. maybe your feet are just _weak_. or you have a low pain tolerance. _ **”**_ felt embarrassed for oversleeping late in her own birthday party. She hates to be such a burden - she should've listened to herself that everything was alright and attempted to go back to sleep, but that probably would’ve just resulted in her staying up all night. Her mother dressed in her jewels and olive green Maxi dress, as surplice bodice plunging V neckline meets a strappy, displaying her open back with an elastic waistband. A lightweight woven maxi skirt hugged her waist with sexy slits along each side revealing her lower limbs. Her dark brown hair in curly pixie cut. She had invited over the family members and some of her friends from her childhood to enjoy the celebration for both the holiday and birthday. A knock at the door Gesline was still in her room _


End file.
